


I'll Never Stop

by jensenackles6778



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Jared, Eventual Sex, Extreme Underage, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immorality, Jealous Jared, Jealous Jensen, Jealousy, M/M, Older Jared, Older Jared Padalecki, Public Blow Jobs, Slow Build, Snooping, Sub Jensen, Taboo, Underage Jensen, Underage Sex, Young Jensen, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is in love with his neighbor next door, Mr. Padalecki, but doesn't know that he loves him back. He'll find out soon enough.</p><p>It's pretty self-explanatory.<br/>Extreme underage and a slightly slow build. You guys have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inception

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not comfortable with reading underage fics, I recommend you not read this story. I don't need negative people commenting about how wrong it is. The title of this story was derived from the *NSYNC song, "I'll Never Stop."
> 
> Thank you for being interested in this story enough to make it past the "explicit" disclaimer.  
> 

Jared was different.

Everybody knew it and so did he.

He knew in his heart that he was different from the other men in his neighborhood. For one thing, he wasn't attracted to the women. The women in his neighborhood were too needy, money-hungry and spent their husbands' salaries on plastic breasts and slimmer hips. In fact, Jared despised women. His mother left his father when he was six years old and twenty years later, he struggled with the concept of forming a relationship with one and possibly creating offspring.

To push the point further, Jared also knew that he wasn't attracted to the men. The men allowed their wives to walk all over them and worked more than forty hours a week, which caused them to rarely spend time with their children. That's the kicker, though. Jared loved children. Especially little boys. Specifically Donna Ackles' kid who lived next door. That kid had lips so plush and pink, it turned Jared's insides into jelly just thinking of the not-so-innocent things he could do with them. Freckles dusted the cheeks of the slender boy and considering it was the summer season, Jared always looked forward to mowing his front lawn or tending to his garden just to witness the boy wearing shorts that were slung low on his hips and hopefully- if he was truly lucky enough- shirtless.

And that was the exact situation Jared was in when he dragged his lawnchair out to his front lawn from the garage one Saturday morning. Mackenzie, Jensen's sister, sat behind a table with a sign that had the words "Lemonade for $1" in fat letters written on it. Jensen licked his lips as he swatted at the flies that somehow kept finding their way to him. Jared felt his cock stiffen as Jensen finally looked his way. A smile formed onto Jensen's lips as he began to wave.

"Good morning, Mr. P! How are you?" Jensen greeted, biting at his chapped lips. Jared subconsciously stood to his feet and waved back.

"I'm doing quite well, Jensen. How are you doing on such a hot weekend morning?" Jared asked, walking over to the Ackles' lawn. Mackenzie gazed at Jared in confusion but wiped the confusion away when she noticed that Jared was checking his pockets for cash. Jensen peered up at Jared, bringing his palm over his eyes in order to shield them from the sun.

"I'm doing good, Mr. P! Just sellin' some lemonade," he explained. Jared snickered and halted in front of Jensen. He knelt down and remained in a squatted position as he gazed up into his eyes of the boy he had been lusting after for over a year. 

"You're doing well," Jared corrected. Jensen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mr. Padalecki, you're too silly,"  he quipped, a giggle nearly splitting his face in half. Jared's stomach did flip flops as Mackenzie coughed.

 "Can we interest you in some lemonade, Mr. Padalecki?" Mackenzie inquired, bringing a bit of her blonde hair behind her ears. Jared nodded and stood up straight. He brought his fingers to Jensen's hair and ruffled it around. Jensen grimaced and inadvertently grazed Jared's cock with his elbow. Jared nearly keened as Jensen swayed out of his grasp.

"I-I'd love some lemonade, Kenzie. I'll take three," Jared replied, taking out a fiver and placing it into the jar located on the stand. A blush travelled from her neck and up to her cheeks due to the little nickname Jared had given her. 

"Thank you, Mr. P.," she expressed. Jensen began to yank on Jared's shorts just as Jared brought his attention back to him. His eyebrows were furrowed in distaste as Jared did so but was soon smoothed out upon receiving the attention he wanted. 

"Yes, Jensen?" Jared teased. His teasing was stopped short, however, when Jensen wrapped his arms around his torso. He embraced Jared into a hug and placed his head against his abdomen. The sensation went straight to his groin. He swiftly brought his hands to Jensen's spine and caressed it. He wanted to escape the hug before Jensen noticed his not-so-little secret below the waist. As if on cue, Jensen slightly pulled away and stared up at Jared, his arms still wrapped around him.

"I can finally buy that Daredevil comic book I've been wanting to get for ages. Thank you so much, Mr. P.," he thanked, rushing into embrace him even tighter. That's when Jensen noticed something thick resting against Jared's thigh. He pulled away again and observed Jared's crotch. His eyes soon found Jared's as he bit at his lip. Before Jared could give a half-ass explanation, a high-pitched shout raced through the air. Jared winced.

"Oh, Jensen! I remembered that you would be selling lemonade. See? I always remember everything," Danneel Harris squealed. Jensen unraveled his arms from Jared's waist completely and ran to his friend. He embraced her into a hug, causing a pang to hit Jared's gut.

"Mr. P., I made your lemonades," Mackenzie announced, startling Jared out of his ridiculously jealous thoughts. Jensen's hands trailed down to Danneel's waist and remained there as he talked to her. Jared felt like throwing up his breakfast. He eventually willed himself to pick up a cup of lemonade. Mackenzie attempted to give Jared his change which he immediately refused. He forced a smile onto his face before taking a sip.

"Hiya, Mr. P. How are ya doing?" Danneel greeted. Jared swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. He lightly squeezed his cup.

"I'm doing well. How are you Devil-I mean-Danneel?" he stumbled, biting his tongue. Danneel grinned up at Jared, oblivious to his slip-up.

"I've been doing well, sir. Just hanging out with this mutt," she teased, kissing Jensen's cheek. Jared's fingers tightened around the cup and squeezed it so tightly that it exploded. Jensen gasped and rushed over to Jared.

"Mr. P., you're my man of steel! You're so strong. How did you do that? Do you have bionic strength?" Jensen gasped out. A smile drifted onto Jared's lips as he lifted Jensen up into his arms. Jensen instinctively wrapped his legs around Jared's torso. Jared chuckled as Jensen turned around to look at Danneel. She gave him a thumbs up. Jared was confused but brought his attention back to Jensen. 

"I guess you can say that, Jen," Jared giggled. Jensen blushed at the little nickname and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck.

"You're m'hero, Mr. P. You always make everything possible," Jensen gushed. Hearing Jensen utter those words made Jared think back to a conundrum that had taken place a few months back. Jensen had scraped his knee due to falling off his bike and luckily, Jared had been outside the time that he was in order to tend to him. Jensen's parents had been out in town for a few hours, so Jared took Jensen into his home and offered him some hot cocoa. Minutes turned into hours, which eventually ended in the two curling up to watch a movie and munching on buttery popcorn. 

"You always make everything better," Jensen had mumbled into Jared's shoulder. Jared gazed down at him lovingly.

"I love you-r positive attitude towards everything," Jared stuttered as Jensen unknowingly breathed on his neck.

"Honest, Mr. P. M'hero. I love that you're m'hero," Jensen expressed, shaking Jared out of his thoughts. Jared smiled and used a free hand to grab another cup of lemonade. He handed it to Jensen and observed him drink it.

"I love that you consider me that as well, Jensen," Jared stated. Jensen brought his lips close to Jared's right ear.

"I think I love you, Mr. P."


	2. There You'll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen stoops a little low.

"I told him, Dani," Jensen expressed as he closed his locker. Danneel gasped and slammed hers shut as well. She lightly punched him in the arm, which caused him to wince nonetheless.

"Ouch. Fuck you, Danneel," he groaned, rubbing the pain away. She squealed in delight.

"What did he say? What did he say back?" she persisted, grasping onto his throbbing arm. He yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"Shit, Dani. Keep your voice down," he hissed, bringing her closer to him. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" she asked as he guided her over to their next class. He nodded and licked at his lips.

"We're meeting up next weekend when my parents go out of town. Mr. P. and I," Jensen divulged, his cheeks heating up just thinking about the conversation he had with Jared on Saturday.

 

* * *

 

"I think I love you, Mr. P.," Jensen had admitted. Jared swallowed hard and took the cup of lemonade from Jensen. He gazed into his eyes.

"Jensen, I adore you as well," Jared explained. He placed the cup on the stand. Jensen bit his lips as tears threatened to escape his eyelids.

"N-N-No, Mr. P. I love you. I'm in love," Jensen whispered. The rasp in Jensen's voice made Jared's cock throb in excitement. He tried to will it away as he placed Jensen on the ground. 

"Jensen, love is a strong word," Jared whispered back, squatting down to Jensen's level. Jensen huffed out a breath and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't you love me too, Mr. Padalecki?" he mumbled, his lips trembling. Jared quickly looked over at Mackenzie and Danneel and noticed that they were engulfed in their own conversation. Jared sighed in relief and brought his attention back to Jensen. 

"Do you want to go to the park with me? Would your parents be okay with that?" Jared inquired. Jensen nodded as a tear finally slid down his cheek. Jared wiped it away.

"Go ask them," Jared suggested. Jensen nodded again and ran to his house. Jared stood up straight and took another sip of his cup of lemonade. He relaxed against the stand and observed the two girls chatting away. Jared's eyes lingered on Mackenzie as she bent over to tie her shoelaces. He took in the presence of her pert ass wagging in the air, which caused him to will his boner down. He loved little girls but only as the adorable little girls they are. Little boys, however, made his insides churn with so much lust, it caused his knees to buckle. 

 

Jensen hovered in the doorway and turned around briefly to say goodbye to his parents. 

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Da-" he began to shout as he brought his attention to Jared who was busying himself with staring at Mackenzie's ass. Tears threatened to fall down Jensen's cheeks as he slammed the door shut. He wiped at his tears, making his way over to the sidewalk while breathing unevenly. Jared finally noticed Jensen and hurried after him, leaving Mackenzie and Danneel quite confused. Upon catching up with him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Jensen shook it off violently and turned around.

"I thought you would love me, too. I-I-I'm too young and stupid, Mr. P. I know that you don't, Mr. P.," Jensen mumbled, allowing Jared to embrace his hand. They entwined them as they continued to walk into the direction of the park. Jared did not know what to say. He felt so numb, Jensen's fingers acting as the novocaine to his own and causing him to succumb to the innocent touch Jensen continued to give him.

"Jensen, I never told you that I didn't love you," Jared began to explain. Jensen looked up at Jared with new-found interest and squeezed his hand. He smiled simultaneous to a blush travelling up to his cheeks.

"So you do love me back, Mr. P?" Jensen asked. Jared stopped walking and looked to his right only to notice an alleyway. Jensen appeared confused as Jared guided them over to it. Jensen squeezed at Jared's hand again. The two were soon engulfed in damp darkness. A black cat scurried in fear and jumped into an empty garbage can.

"Mr. P., what are we doing here? I'm scar-" Jensen began to express. Jared shoved him up against the wall and towered over him. 

"I love you," Jared divulged. The corners of Jensen's mouth twitched as his hands found Jared's.

"I'm t-t-too young, Mr. P. I'm too young," Jensen mumbled weakly, Jared's lips inching toward his. Jared sighed.

"And I'm twenty-six, Jensen, so your parents and anyone else you know for that matter mustn't know about us," Jared explained, his fingers drifting up to Jensen's cheek. He caressed it as Jensen closed his eyes, happiness overflowing in his stomach. He couldn't believe his luck. I must be dreaming, Jensen pondered to himself. He opened his eyes again, only to see Jared eagerly staring down at him, but this time, much closer. He licked at his chapped lips.

"Danneel knows I love you," Jensen admitted, looking away and feeling embarrassed. Jared felt his abdomen tighten in pleasure and lust. The mere fact that the girl he had always assumed Jensen had liked and who had liked Jensen back knew about Jensen's crush on him made his cock thicken in interest. Jensen felt something thick pressing against his thigh and looked down at Jared's crotch. It remained tented as he pawed at it in curiosity. Upon doing so, Jared jutted his hips forward and bit back a moan. Jensen took that a sign to grope his crotch with his whole palm. Jared swiftly kissed Jensen, his hand grasping onto the younger boy's hips and bringing him impossibly closer to him.

"I want you to suck me off," Jared hissed out. Jensen gazed up at him in confusion. 

"Suck you off? W-W-What does that mean, Mr. P.?" Jensen asked. His innocence nearly threw Jared over the edge. Realization washed over Jensen's face. He bit at his lips.

"I saw a video online before... Jared," he hesitated. Jared smiled knowingly and patted Jensen's hair.

"i love when you call me that," Jared admitted. Jensen blushed, unbeknownst to Jared. He carefully got down on his knees, looking around the alley to make sure that they were truly alone.

"I'm scared that you won't like what I'm about t'do, Mr. P.," Jensen explained. Jared shook his head.

"I love everything that you do," he expressed. Jensen stared up at him as he began to undo the clasps of Jared's jeans. 

"I love you, Mr. P. I love you loads," Jensen uttered, taking Jared's cock out of his boxers. Jared's hips jutted forward as he pressed his palm against the brick wall in order to steady himself. Jensen stared at the cock, subsequently stroking it. Jared let out another groan. 

"Wanna put your tongue to work, baby?" Jared hissed, angling his hips in a certain way in order to aim his cock at Jensen's lips. The head brushed against the plush pair of lips.

 "Like this, Jared?" Jensen mumbled, placing his tongue on the head. Jared's knees nearly gave way due to the sensation. Jensen continued to gaze up at Jared, his doe eyes tearing up as Jared pushed his cock further and further into his small mouth. Jensen eventually choked and pulled it out. He coughed and wiped his tears away.

"I don't think I'm doing good, Mr. P.," Jensen mumbled, subsequently licking up the veiny length of Jared's cock. He yanked and stroked with inexperience yet twisted and flicked his wrist with confidence.

"You're doing well, Jensen. So well," Jared uttered out, scratching his nails against the bricks. Jensen licked at Jared's balls, causing Jared to prematurely spurt his fluids all over Jensen's face. Jensen tried to catch all of the spunk in his mouth like a well-taught pornstar. He stuck out his tongue and slapped it repeatedly, making enthusiastic noises as he did so.

"You're so good, Jen. So good at sucking me off. Love you, baby," Jared mumbled as he tucked his cock back in boxers and pulled up his jeans. Jensen stood to his feet and brushed off the dirt on knees. Jared interrupted him with a kiss. He pressed his palm against the wall again and caged Jensen's body under his. Jensen pulled away and blushed.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, worried that Jensen was already feeling doubtful about their inappropriate act. Jensen stared up at him.

"I'm sixteen years younger than you, Mr. P.," Jensen divulged, looking down at the ground glumly. His mind swarmed with thoughts of Mr. Padalecki finding a much older man with larger muscles and a bigger cock. Jared cancelled out his thoughts with a kiss to the forehead. 

"Yet you're quite tall for your age. You have this overall maturity about you, Jensen. Your jaw... your lips... your tongue. Fucking hell, your tongue," Jared moaned, diving down and capturing Jensen's lips in his. Jensen skilfully worked his tongue into Jared's mouth and entwined his tongue with Jared's. Jared moaned at the immense amount of sudden confidence that Jensen conveyed and pulled away. He balanced himself against the wall and pressed his body up against Jensen's. 

"When will you be able to teach me more, Mr. P.? I'm a fast learner," Jensen asked, grinding his hips against Jared's. Jared's stomach churned in arousal.

"Are your parents going out of town any time soon? Instead of staying with Ms. Dawson, you can stay with me," Jared proposed. Jensen smiled in delight and nodded.

"They're going away next weekend. I'll ask them to make sure it s'okay," Jensen promised. Jared smiled, pondering about all of the things he was going to teach his little slut. Jared mentally winced at the sudden pet name he gave the boy.

"Alright, Jen. I'm looking forward to it," Jared said. He gestured his head to the left. "Let's get going."

 

* * *

 

"You gave Mr. P. a blowjob? You're such a little slut!" Danneel exclaimed as she placed her books onto the corner of her desk. Jensen blushed and placed a finger to his lips in order to tone her down a notch.

"He liked it so I can't really complain, Dani. I liked it, too," Jensen admitted, opening up his notebook. He ran his fingers through the fringe that kept falling against his forehead and pursed his lips. 

"I'm kind of nervous though, Dani. What if after we do more than blowjobs, he goes away?" Jensen wondered. Danneel shook her head. 

"I have a good feeling about him, Jen. You should to."

All Jensen could do was sigh to himself.

 


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets jealous.

The weekend couldn't arrive any faster. Jensen tried not to rush his parents out of the house. He just really needed to see Mr. P. He hadn't seen him all week. 

"Mom, are you ready yet?" Jensen hissed. His mother scurried to the front foyer of their home as she adjusted the earrings into her ears. She chuckled.

"Hey, Alan. Do you hear this? Jensen is actually rushing us to leave. He's a bundle of excitement," she quipped. Jensen rolled his eyes and pushed her closer to the front door.

"You don't want to miss out on the countryside, now do ya?" Jensen suggested. Alan Ackles laughed his way down the stairs, carefully handing his wife her duffel bag and Jensen his.

  
"Don't get your underwear in a knot, kid. Come on, let's drop you off at Mr. Padalecki's," he inquired. Jensen tried not to scream out loud.

 

* * *

 

"Good afternoon, Will. Things going okay?" Jared inquired as the younger man entered his home. Will kicked his sling bag to the side after shutting the door and walked over to Jared who immediately handed him a cup of hot cocoa. Will Friedle was the town sweetheart. That man had a pair of lips on him with floppy brown hair and hazel eyes to match. In fact, everyone in town knew what Will did when it got dark; more specifically, every gay man. Will got down on his knees for so many men, almost all except Jared. Jared wasn't keen on judging others. He believed that everyone had the right to do whatever they wanted to their bodies, whenever they want, as long as it is consensual. Will sighed heavily and embraced Jared in a one-arm hug.

"Not too well. Found out that I didn't make it to Yale. Didn't hear anything back from Stanford either," Will divulged. Jared sighed and patted the younger man's spine with empathy.

"You'll get into one of the Ivy Leagues. I know you will. I have faith in you, Will," Jared expressed, kissing Will's forehead as Will took a sip of his hot cocoa. Will swiftly pulled away from the kisses to his forehead and captured Jared's right cheek with his lips. They sunk into Jared's dimple simultaneous to Jared rubbing Will's spine.

"I love you, man. Thank you," Will gushed, quickly pecking at Jared's lips and unraveling himself from Jared's embrace. He covered his mug with his palm as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Who did you say was coming over again?" Will called out. Jared's stomach did flip flops upon being asked the question.

"The Ackles' kid. Parents are going out of town so they asked me to 'sit for him," Jared explained, making his way over to the kitchen as well. Will grinned at him upon arrival.

"You're such a cute little caregiver, aren't you? Caring for little babies," Will quipped. Jared punched his arm playfully and cornered him into the counter. He towered over Will, further caging his body by placing his hand against the counter.

"He is not a baby. He's actually quite mature," Jared defended. A smile broke out onto Will's face as he wrapped an arm around Jared's waist and pulled him closer, his hips grinding with Jared's.

"Why are you getting so worked up over a little kid, J? Are you keeping something from me?" Will teased, biting his lips. Jared snickered and quickly kissed Will's forehead.

"Because he's a special person," Jared mumbled against Will's lips. Will gazed at Jared's, his grip tightening on his hip. Just as he began to inch his lips closer, there was a knock on the front door. Will sighed, feeling defeated. Jared kissed his forehead one more time before heading to exit the kitchen. He felt his heart race in anticipation of what was to come. He hadn't seen the boy all week. He was deprived of Jensen.  His fingers lingered on the doorknob as he took a deep breath. He felt so apprehensive, his bones felt cold, his heart felt as though it had stopped beating. He took another breath and twisted the knob. Upon doing so, the Ackles' family came into view. A smile drifted onto Donna Ackles' face upon noticing that Jared had answered the door.

"Hello, everyone. Come on in," Jared insisted, trying to not make eye contact with Jensen. Jensen swallowed, hurt that Jared wouldn't look at him. Donna and Alan shook their heads.

"No, we have to get going, but thank you for offering. We told you about the emergency numbers, about what time to put Jensen to bed and about Jensen's favorite things to eat. I think we practically covered everything about our little mutt," Donna explained. Jared nodded and assured them that he had taken all of their information down as soon they had given it. Jensen said goodbye to his parents and hesitantly entered Jared's home. 

"Call us if anything goes wrong. Thanks for offering to do this, Jared," Alan thanked, guiding his wife away from Jared's home. Jared closed the door behind them, subsequently breathing a sigh of relief. Jensen, on the other hand, was tensing up. He noticed the kicked sling bag to the side of the door as Jared discreetly embraced him from behind. He leaned down to kiss Jensen's cheek, causing Jensen to back up into his crotch.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," Jared expressed. Jensen kept his eye on the bag as he placed his own on the floor.

"Who's bag is that?" Jensen asked. Before Jared could explain, Will began to make his way to the foyer. Jared quickly removed his hands from Jensen's smaller frame and crossed them against his chest.

"Hey, Jared! Is the little kid he-" Will began to ask. Jensen clenched his small hands into fists as Will came into view. Jared swallowed hard.

"Will, this is Jensen Ackles. Jensen, this is Will Friedle," Jared measly introduced. Will openly stuck his hand out for a shake to be shared between him and Jensen. Jensen just stared at the palm in disgust, causing Will to retreat his actions. He placed his hand back at his side and flashed Jared a fake smile.

"Right. Well, I guess I'll be going," Will proposed. Jensen finally nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you will be," he mumbled to him. Will flashed a look of utter confusion at Jared before grabbing his bag. He turned around briefly and nodded.

"I'll be seeing you then, Jared," Will acknowledged. Jared nodded, his eyes filled with so many apologies. Will noticed them and winked. After doing so, he left. Jensen couldn't bear to look at Jared. It all made sense. It was all so clear to him now. Jared didn't want him; he wanted Will. Jensen's spine stiffened.

 "Where will I be sleeping tonight?" Jensen muttered. Jared approached Jensen and embraced him from behind again.

"With me, silly. You know I would love nothing more than that, baby. Fuck, I couldn't stop imagining you spread out across my bed, all prepared for me and waiting for your first fucking," Jared growled in Jensen's ear. Jensen keened at his words but washed the feeling away.

"Are you with Will? Are you just using me, Mr. P? I don't think I can do this if that's all you want from me," Jensen murmured. Jared whipped Jensen around and squatted to his level. Jensen finally looked at Jared, biting his chapped lips.

"I love you. I don't only want you for what we're going to do; I want you for as long as you want me. I love everything about you, Jen. Your beauty goes beyond the exterior. I love what's inside of you," Jared gushed. Jensen's stomach fluttered with new-found hope. He covered up his emotion with a sly smile before bringing his attention over to the living room. 

"That's too bad, Mr. P. I was supposed to be your fast learner," Jensen teased, slowly walking into the living room. He swiftly threw off his t-shirt. Jared gulped at the confidence Jensen had gained and the amount of skin he was being exposed to. Jared eventually willed his legs to move, making his way over to Jensen. Jensen met him halfway.

"Do you want me, Jared?" Jensen asked, stopping short right in front of Mr. Padalecki. Jared got down to his knees and took a moment to take in the appearance of Jensen. He sighed.

"I want you so much," Jared murmured, surging forward and capturing Jensen's lips with his own. He grasped onto the younger boy's hair as he carefully tipped the boy backwards. Soon enough, the boy was laying on the carpet, Jared between his legs as they made out messily. Jensen's tongue worked its way into Jared's mouth, tongue meeting fleshy gums and smooth white teeth. Jared had to halt the kisses to take a deep breath. Jensen stared up at Jared, his fingers roaming the long locks of his lover, lips swollen and red all around. 

"I love you," Jensen mumbled. Jared traced Jensen's cheek with his thumb before pecking at his lips.

"I love you. Only you," Jared promised. Jensen's stomach overflowed with happiness at his words as Jared instructed him to get on all fours. Jensen did as told, his hands shaking as they grasped onto the little furs on the carpet. Jared took off his own shirt before trailing his lips to Jensen's petite spine. He kissed down the fragile bone, occasionally adding his tongue to the kisses. He eventually landed at the boy's cotton shorts, but stopped himself.

"Are you sure you want this, baby?" Jared asked. Jensen keened.

"Yes, Jared. Please just... don't hurt me, Mr. P.," he begged. Jared sighed in contentment. He peeled back Jensen's shorts, only to find out that he wasn't in any underwear. He bit back a moan.

"I won't, Jen. Did you clean yourself?" Jared questioned. He gently spread Jensen's cheeks apart, immediately noticing that Jensen had prepared himself. Jared couldn't hold back the moan this time. He growled and gently bit at one of Jensen's cheeks. Jensen moaned in pleasure. Jared wanted to hear more of Jensen's moans. He was so ready to be the reason for them. He didn't hesitate to remove the rest of his clothing. Pretty soon, a pile of abandoned clothing rested near the two naked forms on the carpet. Jared stroked his cock languidly, pondering about how it was going to be physically possible to fit his cock inside of Jensen without splitting the boy's body in half. He positioned his cock at the tiny, yet stretched hole and patted Jensen's spine as a warning. Jensen turned around slightly to gaze at Jared as Jared pushed the head against his hole. His doe eyes turned half-lidded as he assisted Jared with the penetration. He snapped his hips downwards, his hole swallowing Jared's cock to the hilt. Jensen winced in pain, tears gathering in his eyes. The feeling was so new to him.

"Don't move yet. Please, Jared. It hurts," Jensen hissed out. Jared's fingers trembled against Jensen's petite frame. He kissed his lips reassuringly.

"You're taking my cock so well, baby. So well. I love you," Jared murmured. Jensen kissed Jared one more time before moving his hips up. Jared took that as a sign to take control of Jensen's hips and to quickly snap them down. Jensen mewled in pleasure.

"Move. Please, Jared. Move," Jensen gasped out, breathless due to the size of Jared's cock. Jared pumped inside of Jensen with all his might. Jensen also moved his hips, his lips brushing against Jared's. Jared slapped at Jensen's ass cheeks.

"Is that what you've always wanted, Daddy? Me being on my knees for you?" Jensen moaned out. Jared's stomach tightened in pleasure.

"Call me that again," he ordered. Jensen groaned as Jared hit that little bundle of nerves inside him that drove him wild.

"Daddy; Please, Daddy. Fill me," Jensen muttered dirtily. Jensen's words went straight to his cock, his fluids spilling inside of Jensen's body. Jensen came a few moments later, eventually coming without his cock being stroked once. Jared's body gave out against Jensen's. The exhaustion arrived into Jensen's bones as he lifted himself off Jared's cock. Jared reached onto the nearest couch and grabbed onto the throw blanket. He brought it back to Jensen, who remained breathless and seemingly fragile. He repeatedly brushed the fringe off his forehead as Jared relaxed next to him. He lay the blanket over the both of them.

"How was it, Jensen?" Jared inquired, wrapping his large arms around the small boy. Jensen languidly kissed Jared's shoulder as Jared's hands travelled down to his spine. Jensen stared up into Jared's eyes, the doe-like shape back in action. He traced the stubble on Jared's cheeks.

"Loved it. Love you," Jensen uttered out before kissing Jared's lips. Jared wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen's body.

"I liked it, too. You fucked like you had experience, though," Jared divulged, swallowing hard and forcing his mind not to think about the possibility of Jensen bending over for someone else before him. Jensen kissed his worries away.

"I swear, Mr. P. I never did this before. Never want to do this with anyone else," Jensen explained. Jared kissed his forehead as tears gathered in his eyes.

"You don't know that, baby," Jared insisted. Jensen kissed his nose and giggled at Jared's reaction.

"I do know. I have a good feeling about you," Jensen admitted. Jared smiled before kissing Jensen's lips. Jensen's fingers trailed his jawline.

"You're my angel, Jensen." 

Jensen crawled onto Jared's lap and remained seated in a cowboy position. He gazed down at his lover.

"I'm far from that, Mr. P. I can be bad," Jensen innocently inquired. Jared's cock thickened in interest at the hidden meanings.

"Show me how bad, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Friedle is from Boy Meets World. He plays the character Eric Matthews. In this story, he has a little wee crush on Jared. It'll become more evident. He won't be a main character but he'll pop up.


	4. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen does a lot of licking.

Jensen shifted in his sleep, causing him to bump into something soft. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the large, yet toned figure laying beside him. Jared had been watching him sleep. He smiled upon realization and swiftly kissed Jared's lips. Jared smirked into the kiss and grasped onto Jensen's hips. He eventually pulled away.

"Goodnight, gorgeous. You fell asleep," Jared explained. Jensen smiled at his pun before kissing him again. The fringe of his hair kept falling against his forehead as he rolled Jared onto his spine. He brought his body on top of Jared's and pressed his own against Jared's body. Jared gazed up at Jensen lovingly, his fingers trailing up to the curtained hairstyle that always adorned his lover's head. He brushed the fringe away from Jensen's forehead and stared into his evergreen eyes. Jensen swallowed hard and looked away timidly, not used to being stared at in such a lustful yet loving way. 

"Mr. P., why do you look at me like that?" Jensen asked, biting his lips. Jared leaned up slightly and hovered his lips under Jensen's ear.

"Because you're beautiful," Jared mumbled. Jensen quickly shifted into a cowboy position, his small legs resting on either side of Jared's torso. His hands soon found Jared's, entwining upon contact. A blush travelled up Jensen's spine.

"I love you, Mr. P.," Jensen expressed, his tiny cock grinding with Jared's. Jared stifled a moan. His hands drifted up to Jensen's petite waist.

"I love you, baby. Mackenzie is staying at Danneel's for the whole weekend, right?" Jared asked. Jensen's stomach tightened in jealousy. Why would he bring his sister up at a time like this? He nodded.

"Yeah..." his voice trailed. Jared growled and roughly pulled Jensen down.

"So I get to fuck you all weekend, baby? Keep your hole all loose and sore?" Jared hissed. Jensen bit his lips before surging forward and kissing Jared's lips. Jared roughly squeezed his ass cheeks. Jensen eventually pulled away.

"I'm sorta hungry, J." Jared stared up into his lover's eyes for a few moments, eventually breaking out into giggles. Jared sat up slightly and kissed Jensen's cheek.

"What would satisfy your hunger, baby?" Jared uttered biting his lips. Jensen flashed a teasing smile as he crawled his way down Jared's body. He swiftly took his flaccid cock into his mouth, his plump lips surrounding Jared's tender skin. Jared's eyes rolled back as he ran his fingers through Jensen's floppy blonde hair. Jensen shifted his head slightly and gazed up at Mr. P., his cock hitting the back of his throat. Jensen knowingly relaxed his throat as he made enthusiastic noises. He slid the cock out of his mouth and stuck out his tongue, subsequently slapping it with Jared's cock. He smeared the precum across his tongue and swallowed it as he continued to jerk Jared's cock. He gently tugged it upwards and lapped at Jared's balls. Jared thrust his hips forward. Jensen paused his lapping to take a breather.

"Am I good, Mr. Padalecki?" Jensen asked, crawling back onto Jared's lap. He discreetly lifted his hips up and sank onto Jared's cock. Jared felt as though his body was on fire as Jensen worked himself on his cock. A smile drifted onto his lips simultaneous to Jensen grasping onto his hair like a well-taught pornstar. Jared had to keep pinching his arm in order to remind himself that Jensen was indeed ten years old and not a freshly-turned eighteen year old pornstar trying to pay his way though life. Nonetheless, Jared could see himself getting used to this.

 

* * *

 

"Want to have a lick, Mr. P?" Jensen inquired innocently, hovering his ice cream come in front of Jared's face. Jared laughed and shook his head. Jensen had suggested that the two go to an ice cream parlor the following morning. Jared observed Jensen cautiously slide into the booth he was already resting in. Jensen winced upon doing so, subsequently pressing his body against Jared's. They entwined fingers as Jensen continued to lick at his cone. Jensen's lips became smeared with ice cream, causing his tongue to swipe across his bottom lip. Jared had to fight the urge to not bend the boy over and fuck him over the table. Instead, he ran a shaky hand through Jensen's hair.

"Nah, kid. I'm good," Jared assured. Jensen raised an eyebrow at Mr. Padalecki.

"No, Mr. Padalecki. You're well. Also, you weren't sayin' that last night when I sucked you," Jensen hissed out, aiming to get a flustered reaction out of Jared. He succeeded almost immediately.

Jared coughed lightly and drifted his hand down to Jensen's thigh. He squeezed the inner area. Just as he did this, a loud shout reverberated through the ice cream parlor. Jared turned towards the person, his face immediately lighting up upon realization. He stood to his feet and greeted the person with open arms. Will grinned as he embraced his friend. His fingers lingered on Jared's waist simultaneous to Jared finally pulling away. Jared continued to gaze at his best friend in awe. Will always managed to look so beautiful, his floppy brown hair shying away from his hazel eyes; dimples peaking through his cheeks and accenting his face. Jensen clenched his jaw and remained tense upon the arrival of the attractive friend Jared seemed to hold dear. He decided right then and there that he didn't like Will. He didn't like him at all. Will waited for Jared to slide back into the booth and did the same. Jensen clenched his fingers. Jared squeezed his thigh reassuringly. Will giggled.

"So what are you two doing here?" Will asked, briefly bringing his attention to Jensen, who quickly looked away from him in distaste. Will clicked his tongue as Jared coughed uneasily.

"What does it look like, Will? We're eating ice cream, silly," Jared teased, kissing Will's cheek, not caring if anyone noticed them. Jensen's stomach turned. Will grasped onto Jared's hands and entwined their fingers. Their little actions were so comfortable to them, Jared completely forgot about the much younger boy sitting beside him.

"You're watching this little runt all weekend, eh?" Will quipped, inching his face closer to Jared's. Will captured his bottom lip with his teeth, his mind mulling over many thoughts of what he wanted Jared to do to his body. Will was a virgin. Sure, he had blown many guys in the neighbourhood but he never let anyone enter him. He was saving that for someone special, and that special someone was Jared. Jared nodded.

"Yes. All weekend with this beauty," Jared cooed, leaning down slightly and capturing the top of Jensen's head with a kiss. A blush travelled up to Jensen's cheeks as his ice-cream began to drip down his fingers. Will raised his eyebrow at the suspicious action Jared had just conveyed. It was almost as though...

"Can you pass that napkin, Will?" Jared questioned. Will snapped out of his reverie and coughed lightly. He shakily reached over to grab onto the napkin closest to him and handed it to the older man. Jared smiled in silent appreciation and eagerly wiped off Jensen's fingers. Will eagerly leaned into Jared's body, nonetheless, and entwined his fingers with Jared's free hand. He swiftly kiss the man's cheek, that was covered in stubble, and knocked their knees together. Jared clenched his jaw in defiance as Jensen mirrored Will's moves. He relaxed into their touch and rolled his eyes back. He looked down at Jensen's doe eyes staring up at him expectantly but soon trailed his eyes to Will's hazel ones.

_Oh boy._

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you don't like Will?" Jensen asked as the duo entered Jared's home. Jared sighed heavily, slamming the door shut behind Jensen. Jensen clenched his fists and prepared for the worst.

"You know that I don't, Jen. You know that," Jared reasoned. Jensen crossed his arms and pouted his lips. 

"Why did you hold his hand and kiss his cheek then? Huh, Mr. P?" Jensen persisted. Jared tried to control his anger and swallowed hard.

"I had to create a diversion," Jared insisted. Jensen raised an eyebrow. 

"A 'divergent?' Yeah... I've seen that movie and it blew so hard," Jensen mumbled. A smile threatened to drift onto Jared's lips.

"Harder than you blew me?" Jared expressed, hesitantly reaching out to Jensen's head and tousling the hair that adorned it. Jensen leaned into the touch as Jared's fingers trailed down his defined cheekbone to his full, plush lips. Jared parted the lips with his thumb, his thumb soon coming in contact with small, yet smooth white teeth. Jared observed Jensen as the younger boy captured his bottom lip with his teeth in a sensual manner. Jared was truly bewildered. Jensen's overall attitude had changed over the course of a week after realizing their feelings for each other and part of him wanted to tell Jensen that maybe they should slow down a bit. Jensen, however, had a different mindset. He continued to keep eye contact with Jared as he began to unzip Jared's shorts. Jensen discreetly reached into the flaps and sunk his fingers into the cottony fabric of Jared's boxers. Jared moaned at the confidence the young boy conveyed.

"I want to suck you off," Jensen mumbled, sinking to his knees as he yanked Jared's cock out through the flaps. Jared jutted his hips forward. Jensen swiftly placed a kiss on the head of Jared's cock. 

"Do you think you can take it all into your mouth, baby?" Jared teased. Jensen nodded obediently, subsequently licking the precum off the warm tip. 

"I will do anything for you, Mr. P.," Jensen promised, finally taking Jared into his mouth. He remained doe-eyed as his little hands struggled to maintain their grips on the girth of Jared's cock. He twisted them skillfully as his mouth began to swallow his cock inch by inch. Jared's eyes widened, realizing in awe that Jensen remembered to relax his throat and to not scrape his cock against the roof of his mouth. Jensen eventually swallowed him to the hilt without a gag reflex before pulling the large dick out of his mouth. He wiped the tears away from his eyes as he jerked Jared's cock with new-found experience. He rubbed the excessive amount of precum across his tongue. Jared grasped onto the younger boy's hair and rolled his head back. He couldn't believe his luck. He already knew in foresight that the Ackles' kid had a pair of lips on him; he just didn't know how good those pair of lips were until a week ago, until now. Jensen jerked Jared's cock faster, immediately eliciting the response he wanted from the older man, the tightening of his lower abdomen.

Jensen observed the tight skin flex underneath the shirt Jared wore and awaited the orgasm that was yet to come. Jared's thoughts suddenly became clouded with images of Will being on his knees with Jensen, the both of them sucking his cock, occasionally kissing each other and staring up at him as they prepared their holes for a good fucking. Jared eventually came inside Jensen's mouth, causing Jensen to swallow as much of it as he could. Jensen lustfully stared up at his lover, his fingers finally releasing their grip on his cock. Jensen slowly stood to his feet and crossed his arms against his chest. 

"I blew harder than the movie," Jensen realized, using his index and thumb to wipe the corners of his mouth as though what he just did for Jared wasn't a big deal. Jared struggled to recover from the amazing blowjob, eventually gaining the strength to tuck himself back into his jeans and to zip up again.

"Yeah. You sure did, Wi-Jensen. You sure did," Jared mumbled more to himself. Jensen gazed up at his lover, oblivious to Jared's slip-up.

"I bet I could do even better than that," Jensen uttered seductively. Jared bit at his lips.

"I bet you can do it right now," Jared added in with hope. Jensen snickered.

"Dream on."

"You know it."


	5. Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes it up to Jared.
> 
>  
> 
> A whole lot of fluff. That's all.

 

_Jensen, 12. Jared, 28._

"Hey, babe. Have a nice week?" Will greeted as he entered Jared's home. He swiftly kissed Jared on the lips and before Jared could pull away, he did the honors of doing so first. Jared sighed and embraced his friend in a hug nonetheless. He shook his head as he pulled away.

"Nah. Work has been stressful," Jared fibbed. I haven't seen Jensen in weeks, he really wanted to say. However, he swallowed the lump in his throat and remained silent. He stared at his friend, simultaneously backing up into the main door and closing it shut. He pressed his spine up against the cooled texture of the door and observed Will closely. The man had grown a bit more muscle in the past two years but other than that, he remained the same. Will ran his fingers through his hair and kicked his bag to the side. Jared's eyes trailed the body of his attractive best friend, his cock thickening in interest. Why hadn't he noticed Will's attractiveness before? Considering how obvious Will's good looks are, maybe Jared had noticed it but not in so much depth. His stomach churned in arousal.

"Man. Hearing about stress reminds me of Harvard and about having to go back next weekend," Will divulged, sighing heavily. Jared didn't register the deep sigh right away; he was more focused on the way Will's toned chest heaved up and then down, the way Will licked at his bottom lip with exasperation. Jared finally moved himself away from the door, yet approached Will with caution. The room had suddenly turned much warmer, the heat that radiated off their bodies became engulfed by the heat emitting from the radiator in the main foyer as they inched closer and closer to each other. Jared eventually yanked Will close to him and closed the space between them. Jared towered over the slighter man, his breath mingling with his. Will subconsciously wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and inched his mouth a bit closer to Jared's.

"I've been wanting this for so long. I've been wanting y-" Will began to express. Jared cut him off with a kiss, his arms tightening around the smaller man's waist. Teeth met tongue and tongue met fleshy gums. Jared moaned into the kiss and backed Will up into the nearest wall, his whole soul feeling as though it were on fire over a kiss. It was nothing like kissing Jensen but it would do. Will would always be a nice substitute. 

"Fuck, Jensen-" Jared uttered. Upon realization, he opened his eyes. Will roughly shoved him away and wiped off his lips.

"You sick fuck. You were fucking thinking of that Ackles' midget?" Will questioned hastily. Jared punched the area of the wall nearest to Will's head, which caused the younger man to flinch.

"Don't you fucking call him that. If you know what's best for you, you wouldn't call him that," Jared hissed. Will searched his eyes for a few moments before widening them in realization. He sighed deeply, looking away and clicked his tongue. Knowing Jared would protest the situation at hand, Will raised a palm.

"You're fucking whipped for that four year old kid. Is that why you don't want me?" Will hissed out. Jared clenched his jaw as he balled up his fists.

"I-It's not that. You know that," Jared mumbled. Will crossed his arms against his chest and for a moment, he reminded Jared of Jensen.

"I'll never be enough for you. I know that now," Will expressed, walking around Jared and picking up his sling bag. Jared didn't try to intervene his actions. Will sighed heavily and briefly looked at Jared. 

"I don't want to see you ever again, but I guess you knew that," Will mumbled, and with that, he left. Jared had to remind himself to continue breathing. He felt as though his own life was knocked out of him. He carefully backed up into the wall that he had Will pressed up against moments before and sank to the floor. His lips trembled as he pulled out his phone from the pocket of his shorts. He blindly dialed the number he had on his mind all week and pressed the phone to his ear. 

"Jared? Hello. How are you?" Donna Ackles greeted on the other side of the phone. Jared swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. He tried his best not to break down into tears. He discreetly gulped for air and coughed.

"Jensen left one of his pencil cases here and I've been meaning to get around to tell him to pick it up," he began to fib. He swallowed hard again. He hated lying to such kind people as Jensen's parents but he just really needed to see him. He needed to fuck him. "So, I was wondering if he could pick it up right now since I'm available?" 

Donna, much to Jared's surprise, sighed in relief. "Oh, good. It's amazing and ironic that you're asking me about this because I think Jensen has been missing you. He's been really busy with his friend Chad and the HRC volunteering job; especially on the weekends," she explained. Jared felt his blood begin to boil. Jensen's parents knew that Jensen was gay. Jared, on the other hand, knew that right when Jensen came out to his parents, they had a hard time accepting the concept and pure fact that their son was not going to end up with a woman but rather, a man. Jensen would come over to Jared's very often after coming out, just to escape the scrutiny his parents placed him under. However, days turned into months, which eventually led to the evolution of his parents' beliefs. Now that they accepted Jensen for who he was, it seemed lately that they had been trying to get Chad and Jensen together. It made Jared sick just thinking about it.

"...And with Chad's obvious crush on Jensen, I believe it's just a matter of time before things take off between them,"  Donna rambled on as Jared tuned back into their conversation. Jared fought the urge not to throw his cellphone across the foyer. 

"Right... So, I guess you'll be telling Jensen to come by?" Jared expressed. Donna laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, of course. I must have been rambling. I'll send my little pup right over," she promised, subsequently hanging up the phone. Jared's heart turned to ice.

"Jensen won't know what hit him after I'm through with fucking him," Jared mumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 "Jensen, honey! Please come downstairs!" Donna shouted from the stairs' landing. Jensen groaned and sank his head deeper into his pillow. He winced in disgust as his felt his cheek brush past the dampened section of his pillow. He had been crying for the past few hours over a man who probably didn't miss him. Jensen ran his fingers through his hair and grasped onto a chunk of it as his mind mulled over the fact that he had lost his virginity to a man two years prior who more than likely fell out of love with him. What Jared didn't know was that with every passing day, Jensen's affections for him grew more and more. Jensen didn't know who he was without Jared. It was quite depressing to think about.

"Jensen, Mr. Padalecki wants you to come over so unless-" she began to explain. Jensen didn't have to hear any more words from her. He sat up with a jolt.

"Why does he want me to come over?" Jensen shouted hesitantly. His fingers scrunched at the sheets in anticipation of his mother's next few words.

"He said that you accidentally left your pencil case," she explained. Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat, a smile drifting onto his face. He quickly brought his eyes over to his night table and noticed that all three of his small pencil cases were resting on it. Jared did really want to see him. Jensen chewed at his bottom lip. He hadn't seen Jared in weeks. He was so deprived of him. He needed him. He really did.

And those thoughts were the only thoughts drifting into his mind as he lifted himself off his bed and left his room.

 

* * *

 

Maybe Jensen doesn't want to come by. I mean, I can't blame the kid, Jared thought to himself. He paced the foyer, his heart racing a mile a minute. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had lied to the very trusting parents of the boy he loved with everything he had in him. He couldn't believe it. He just-

"Jared!" Jensen greeted, suddenly bursting through the main door and embracing Jared in a hug. Jensen had remembered that upon Jared being familiar of his subsequent arrivals into his home, Jared would leave the door open so that Jensen could come in whenever he pleased.

Jared didn't react right away. His bones felt numb, his fingers encircling the petite frame of his lover. He finally willed himself to breathe in the minty scent of the boy's shampoo that lingered on his blond fringe.  Jensen had, as expected, grown taller in the past two years. The top of his head nearly reached Jared's upper abdomen. In a few years, Jensen might even grow taller than me, Jared thought to himself. He smiled to himself. That would be kind of hot actually. As if on cue, Jensen pulled away and stared up at his lover. His eyes flooded with tears.

 "M-M-Make love to me," Jensen stuttered, his lips hovering under Jared's. Jared ran his fingers through the fringe, his lips ghosting over Jensen's, his knees buckling. He had missed his baby boy so much, but here he was, in his arms again. Jared surged downwards and roughly captured his lover's lips in his own. His arms tightened around the slighter frame of his lover as Jensen began to tug at the ends of Jared's t-shirt with eagerness. 

"I love you," Jared whispered against Jensen's lips. Jensen smiled to himself.

 

* * *

 

Will couldn't believe what had just taken place at Jared's home. He continued to walk in the direction of his own house, his mind mulling over the events that had occurred in the past half hour or so. Will eagerly felt the pocket of his jeans for his phone, but came up short in doing so. Where did I leave it... oh, son of a bitch, Will thought to himself. Will quickly turned around and headed for Jared's home again. If it were five bucks, heck if it were a pencil case, he would wait for another time to retrieve it but a phone is more mandatory and needed. He sped up his walk, simultaneously tightening the strap on his bag.

* * *

 "F-Fuck, Jared. I-I-I-I'm so close. I l-lo-love you," Jensen moaned out. Jared began to pump inside of the smaller boy even faster as Jensen yanked on the curtains. Jensen kept his eyes on the oblivious passerby who walked past Jared's home and towards their destination of choice. Jared keened and moaned at how insanely wrong the whole situation was. Not only was Jensen a minor but they were also practically displaying their lovemaking for the world to see. Jensen briefly looked back at Jared as Jared roughly captured his lips with a kiss. 

"Gosh, baby. I love you. I love when you're bent over like this for me. Only for me. No one else," Jared hissed against the boy's lips. Jensen kept eye contact with his lover as Jared's thrusts became more sloppy. 

"Only for you. I'm only yours," Jensen gasped out. Jared licked at Jensen's bottom lip in satisfaction.

* * *

 

Will watched in disgust as Jared finished off, seemingly inside of Jensen. Will observed Jensen's spine arch in satisfaction, Jared's teeth dragging onto the boy's bottom lip. A rush of nausea overflowed in Will's stomach, causing him to hunch over and release his lunch all over the sidewalk. A few individuals stopped and asked him if he was okay, but all Will did was wave them off as he shook his bag off his shoulder. He grasped onto his knees and spat out more residue onto the concrete. 

"Sick fucking bastard," Will muttered. 

After minutes upon minutes of staying in the hunched position, an elderly person passed by him, singing the words "All in all, you're just another brick in the wall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie Ackles will return to the story. Don't worry guys. I'll try not to let this story have any inconsistencies.


	6. Us and Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared loses his head.

"God. I love you," Jared murmured into Jensen's blonde fringe. Jared stroked his lover's right cheek with his thumb as Jensen explored Jared's chest with his own fingers. Jared couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off Jensen. He barely had the urge to blink. He didn't want this beautiful moment with Jensen to slip away. He loved witnessing Jensen all fucked out, his hole sopping wet with Jared's fluids and leaking out on to the carpet. Jensen's swiftly kissed his lover, the minty fragrance of Jensen's shampoo slowly beginning to drive Jared wild again. 

"I love you so much, Jared," Jensen moaned out as Jared trailed his lips down the boy's neck. Jensen dug his blunt fingernails into Jared's muscular spine, his own tiny spine arching in pleasure. Suddenly, a dark yet consistent thought drifted into Jensen's mind.

"J-Jared?" Jensen suddenly stuttered out. Jared paused his actions and raised an eyebrow at Jensen, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"Yes, Jen?" Jared replied, resuming his actions and nipping little kisses across Jensen's collarbone.

"What happens when I turn 18... When I'm finally a man? You won't want me anymore, right?" Jensen asked nervously. Jared swallowed hard and bit at his lips. The question that Jensen had just asked had been a long time coming. Jared clicked his tongue and sat up slightly, his large cock brushing against his navel. He swallowed hard, eventually forcing a smile onto his face. He swiftly kissed Jensen's forehead.

"I will always want you. Always," Jared reassured, pulling Jensen closer to him. He continued to kiss Jensen's forehead in reassurance and remained doing just that until a knock sounded at the door in the main foyer. Jensen subconsciously tensed up. He gazed up into Jared's eyes, his own frosted greens silently pleading with Jared to just stay with him. Jared sent an empathetic smile to his lover, gently blowing over the younger boy's eyelashes and watching them flutter. Jensen slowly brought his fingers to Jared's hair and caressed it as the knocks grew more frantic. Jensen quickly pecked at Jared's lips before unraveling himself from Jared's embrace. He shakily stood to his feet.

"Come on, Jared! I know you're in there! Answer the fucking door!" Will shouted. A lump grew in Jared's throat as his eyes widened in realization. Jensen's knees nearly gave way. 

"D-Don't answer it," Jensen pleaded. Jared vigorously shook his head and covered his ears with the palms of his hands as the knocks and shouts of Will seemed to grow louder and the pleading from Jensen transitioned into a somewhat amplified tone. Jared growled, his hazel eyes suddenly becoming menacing. He glared at Jensen.

"Jensen, get the fuck upstairs," he grumbled. Jensen just stared at Jared at first. Jared never swore at him before; not in such a crude manner. Jensen tried to reason with him as the knocks persisted.

"P-Please, J-Jared. D-Don't be mad at-" he began to stutter. Jared let out an ever louder growl and aggressively stood to his feet, consequently towering over the little boy.

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself, Jensen," Jared hissed. Jensen swallowed hard before swiftly turning around and running up the stairs. Jared, on the other hand, hastily made his way over to the door. He took a deep breath before finally opening it. A visibly disturbed Will was at the door, his muscular arms crossed against his chest. Jared knew right away that Will standing at the door in this manner wasn't a good sign. 

"You going to invite me in or should I let you finish?" Will hissed out. Jared clenched his jaw. 

"I did finish," Jared snapped back, mentally wincing at the double meaning. He did, however, step to the side in order to allow Will to enter his home. Jared hesitantly closed the door behind his unwanted guest. Will's eyes trailed up the winding steps leading to the upper level of the house. He swallowed the excess bile that attempted to creep its way up to his throat. He shakily looked at Jared.

"Is he upstairs cleaning himself up for you?" Will spat out. Jared pressed his palms up against the door. Somehow, the cooled texture of the door that he felt under his fingertips did not provide the same comfort that it usually had other times.

"Would it provide you some relief if I told you he was?" Jared chided. Will swallowed hard.

"Why a little boy, Jared? Are you that much of a sick fuck that you-" Will began to scold. Jared growled and took a massive step toward the Harvard student. 

"Don't you fucking start. Just because it's your dick that I don't want to suck at night? Just because you don't have a petite waist that I love to watch as you take my massive cock up your ass? Is that what you want to hear, Will? IS IT?" Jared shouted, breathing wildly. Fleck of spit dusted Jared's lips as he positioned his arms at his sides and grasped at his hips with fingers. Will's eyes began to swim with tears. He had fallen for a child predator. 

"J-Jared?" A meek voice sounded at the upper level of the stairs, causing Jared to immediately bring his attention to Jensen. He was fully clothed, much to Jared's relief, but there was a different aura about him.

"Jensen, stay upstairs," Jared ordered. To this, Will scoffed.

"Yes, Jensen. Listen to your master. Your pedophile," Will hissed. Jared quickly brought his attention back to Will and before he knew what he was doing, he swung a punch at his left cheek. Will staggered back, his hands caressing the stinging area. Jensen swallowed hard. He slowly began to make his way down the stairs.

"I love him, Will. And he loves me. That's something you can't break. I won't let you," Jared explained, taking one threatening step towards Will. Will moved a step back.

"Don't get any closer. What are you doing, Jared?" he panicked, rushing over to the main door in the foyer. Jared's eyes turned into slits as he quickly caught up to the student. All Jensen could do was watch Will struggle with the restraints Jared conveyed to him by wrapping a firm arm around his neck from behind. Jared softly kissed Will's ear, causing the younger man to grimace.

"You're not ruining this for me. For us. I love Jensen more than anything. You don't get to take my happiness away from me," Jared retorted, tightening the grip around his neck. Will struggled to breathe.

"JARED NO!" Jensen screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler for the chapters to come. It's very short, I know, but informative. It will cause the major turning points in the story to elicit accordingly.


End file.
